In My Eyes
by AssasinZAssasin
Summary: Hope finds himself falling in love with Lightning, but he is only 14, and she is 21. Is this forbidden love doomed to fail, or will it blossom into a beautiful relationship? Hope X Lightning Forever! XD
1. How i always felt

Few quick notes before I start.

1. This is my first (uploaded, not written)Story I have made and I hope you guys will enjoy reading it. I enjoyed writing it. A Review would be nice and helpful so I hope you guys would indulge. Thanks

2. Well I'm just Hung up on FFXIII and that's why I am uploading this FanFic , cause it also contains my personal opinions on the characters.

3. I Hope(no pun intended) none of you will hate me or something just because I chose this couple.=3 Hope X Light forever =D

4. This is written in a First Person Sense of View, so please bear with me. though occasionally I might add in a sentence or so in a third person sense.

5. This does not reflect the Characters real personality or personal thoughts. This is , after all, a Fan Fiction.

6. Any review at all would be much appreciated ( as stated above), Be it Criticism , Favouritism , maybe even plain nonsense. I take opinions very seriously and I need some inspiration as fuel to write future chapters.

7. General Stuff, Hope and the other member's thoughts and words are in normal letters,_ whereas Lightning's thoughts and words are mostly Italic. _Hope(still no pun intended) I cleared something up because some reviews talked about not knowing who was speaking. (Though sometimes it's just so obvious.) No offense though, to those guys who submitted those reviews. Thanks, in fact. Because of it I could improve. I appreciate that.

Well, Enjoy!

I - How I Always Felt

'Hope's Perspective'

"I've never imagined a place like this ever existed when I lived on cocoon."

I ponder what I just said; Gran Pulse is like nothing I have ever seen in my entire life.

I look around at the people around me. My gaze eventually falls upon Lightning. Ever since my mother died, I never opened up to anyone. I felt insecure, scared and lonely. Until I met her. I've felt this strange feeling, after I decided to follow Lightning through Gapra Whitewood and when she hugged me and promised to look out for me. It's kinda hard to explain this feeling, it's like my heart sort of jumps when she calls me or when we have a conversation. Is it Love? If it is, I feel as if I have no chance of ever winning her heart, she's 21 and I'm only 14, it's a big gap in age difference. She always seems so cold. And yet I just feel all the more attracted to her because of it. I'm sort of Glad, actually, that I became a l'Cie . Because of it I could meet her and potentially get closer to her. However, I return to reality and realize Lightning was looking at me. She looks genuinely worried.

She must have noticed me staring at her, and the look on my face must have looked pained and depressed. Most likely because I really like her and yet I feel it is an infatuation doomed from the start.

"_Hope, are you all right? You seem a little depressed and sad for some reason."_

Wow, she said it in such a cold, calm manner. My heart jumps a little. I look away, flushed.

"Y-yeah I'm….fine". I Stutter, probably because I'm so nervous talking to her. I must have sounded pretty unconvincing, because she frowns. However, she takes my word for it and I'm relieved.

Sazh looks at me and he is smiling. He's kinda like the guy who would supply comic relief if he was in some sort of video game. But he looks like the kind of guy who could perhaps teach me more about relationships and Infatuations. He is, after all, a 31 year old married guy with a child. He looks me over and returns to taking care of his baby chocobo. Maybe he knows of my predicament?

I fondly remember back when Lightning told me to abandon my project NORA and when she hugged me and said that she would take care of me. I remember the warm feeling again and I turn red. My face feels so warm right now I think it will melt. My heart is beating rapidly too, my mind is going crazy.

"_All right, I think it's time for us to move on"._

Upon hearing that voice, I feel like just fainting. It sounds so sweet. I feel like I'm in a daze.

Lightning must have noticed my flushed face and dazed look and said,

"_Hope if you aren't feeling well, just tell me. ok? You're just a kid so don't push yourself too hard."_

I feel like having a heart attack. A kid? That's all she thinks of me? A little kid who can't handle himself? I hide my disappointment by just looking at the floor and using my hair to try and cover it up.

"No, no. I'm fine, Lightning". I stutter again. I don't even look at her face.

"_I told you, you can call me Light"._

"Really, I'm fine, Light. Thanks for your concern."

I put on a slightly strained smile on my face. I probably look really weak right now. It must seem obvious that something is bothering me.

She didn't return the smile. Her facial expression remains the same, as always. She looks away and starts walking in the direction to Oerba.

She's always treated me like a kid, or more like her little brother maybe? But I don't want it to stay that way; I want her to love me, as a man and woman, not as a little brother or as if I was her kid.

I hope she doesn't think I hate her though, because the way I feel is the total opposite. Sure, she always trains me until I end up needing rest for a whole day and need a whole bagful of potions, but I treat it as…quality time I get to spend with her. In fact I'm happy whenever she calls me to spar with her. Even though someone will have to nurse me to health because I can't even hold a potion properly after sparring and knowing her, she won't do it.

I decide to find Sazh later and maybe ask him for some relationship advice. He seems like my best option as of now. I can't just up and walk to Lightning and just tell her how I feel, she would never take me seriously. And Snow just doesn't look like the kind of guy who knows much about relationships, even though he has a fiancé. Vanille and Fang just….well I probably won't feel comfortable asking them. I feel I need to work up the nerve tell Lightning how I feel soon, because if I just wait to grow older, she may have found someone else! I think about what would happen if that came to be. I would probably die from a heart attack or just suicide. I don't think I can continue living without her in that case scenario. Sazh looks like he has free time right now so I run to him.

"Hey, Sazh!"

I see somewhat of a smirk pop up on Sazh's face before he turns to face me. It's as if he knew I would come looking for him.

"Yes, can I help you, Hope?"

He said that sarcastically, yup, he knows what has been bothering me.

I tense before I tell him of my predicament.

'Lightning's Perspective'

_I wonder what's happened to Hope? Ever since we reached Gran Pulse, he always seems to lose focus in battle and daydreams a lot. And for some reason he always seems to stare at me a lot and always seems to look away when I talk to him. Does he hate me? Or perhaps like me? I perish the thought immediately after it popped up. Like me? Hah, I'm 21 and he's 14, no way would he ever like someone like me in a romantic way._

_Little did I know that I was wrong, and that he really liked me._

_Does he hate me then? I silently ponder the possibility of that. I can't play favourites but I always seem to back him up a lot during arguments. It's like he's my little brother or kid. I just feel this sense of need to protect him. I would be pretty depressed if he hates me, but I would accept it. I train him hard every time and he ends up with many bruises of sorts. I always put up a cold and calm demeanour in front of everyone; maybe he came to hate it? _

_Imagining if he hated me, I feel a knot in my stomach. _

_Why do I feel so bad if he hated me? I really don't understand why. I would accept it, sure but why do I feel like this? I…I've never felt this way before, since my parents died. Thinking back to the day they died, I changed my name and personality. I never opened up to anyone except Serah. And Serah was all I had until she turned to crystal. Since then, I never even said anything for a few days. I promised myself I would never get attached to anyone ever again, as I fear I might lose that person again. The only reason I feel somewhat close to Hope is because he also lost his parents and I find him as some sort of kindred spirit, who went through a loss just like me._

_I decide to drop this subject for now and think about other things._

_He and Vanille seem close nowadays. I think about it. Why do I feel like my heart would tear in half? I shouldn't feel bad if he likes her and she likes him, yet, why do I feel so…_

_I lightly slap myself in the cheeks twice using both hands._

_Again! I'm thinking about Hope again! Come on Lightning, get a grip on yourself!_

_I try to drop this subject from my mind but it just keeps tugging at me. I can't control my thoughts anymore._

_This Feeling, it's definitely a new thing to me._


	2. Relationship Advice?

Once again, a few quick notes.

This is written in a First Person Sense of View, so please bear with me. though occasionally I might add in a sentence or so in a third person sense.

This does not reflect the Characters real personality or personal thoughts. This is , after all, a Fan Fiction.

General Stuff, Hope and the other member's thoughts and words are in normal letters, whereas Lightning's thoughts and words are mostly Italic. Hope(no pun intended) I cleared something up because some reviews talked about not knowing who was speaking. (Though sometimes it's just so obvious.) No offense though, to those guys who submitted those reviews. Thanks, in fact. Because of it I could improve. I appreciate that.

Thank you all for reading my first chapter. I sincerely Hope (…no pun….) you will enjoy this chapter as much! I would hate to disappoint people. I feel heart sick when people review saying stuff like "this did not live up to my expectations" or "I thought it would be better" and something like that.

Oh, and I do not own Final Fantasy XIII, it was bestowed upon us by the Holy Square Enix.

Sorry for the slow update but I just kept editing and editing, and I'm not proud of this chapter. Hope (Gah!) you guys will still enjoy it.

ENJOY ~XD

II - Relationship Advice?

'Hope's Perspective'

"So, uh…. Sazh…. I have this small problem…."

"No, uh….actually It's a VERY big problem."

I can't bring myself to tell him. So I just beat around the bush awhile.

Sazh raises his eyebrow and tells me,

"No need to worry Hope, I'll try and help at best I can. So what is your problem?"

"I, uh…" I can't bring myself to say it! I falter and just keep quiet for a while.

Sazh looks at me for a while, Grins and then says,

"Let me guess, Hope, You're In Love!"

I stare at him and my face becomes a deep crimson red colour. I look down at the floor.

"Y-You knew?" I stutter in awe, I had suspected that he knew, but to have him say it to my face…

"Of course I knew!" Sazh looks at me, proudly.

"Ah….." I trail off. I'm so embarrassed right now!

"So, who's the lucky woman who stole your heart?" he continues to smile at me. Waiting for my answer.

He doesn't know? I silently think to myself. Should I tell him?

I'm having an inner debate with myself as to whether or not I should tell Sazh.

Well, Sazh is like a father figure to me, much like my real dad. I decide to tell him.

"Well?" Sazh looks at me and, with a raised eyebrow, appraises me.

"Her name is….Claire" My face feels like melting away in embarrassment. I'm still trying to stall the inevitable truth.

"Claire, huh?" He thinks for a bit.

"Wait a sec, is this the same Claire who goes by the name, Lightning?"

I nod and I feel my face burning and threaten to peel off.

Sazh looks genuinely surprised.

"Well, I'll be, Lightning?" He Shouts. "Of all the girls to end up liking…" He trails off.

"SHHHH, you're too loud. What would I do if someone heard us?" I whisper to him angrily.

"Right, Sorry Hope." He solemnly looks at me.

"Are you sure?" Sazh finally asks.

"Yes" was the simple answer he received, with a blushing Hope looking away from him.

Hmm, Hope is in fact a little too young for her. It would never go, if this was normal times. Sazh thought to himself. Then again, these times are definitely NOT normal.

"How long has this been going on?" Sazh asked.

"Ever since I followed her through Gapra Whitewood I started to get to know her better. I was, after all, alone with her." I blush as I said that last part. "And ever since she hugged me I couldn't stop thinking about her. And of course I intend to keep my promise of protecting her, until the day I die!" I finish and let go of my breath which I did not notice I was holding.

I see. He really is infatuated with her. Sazh silently thought.

"And that leads me to the question, Why did you come to me?"

"Well I …." I trail off.

"Just tell me." Sazh said it in such a serious manner,I quickly complied.

"I…I was hoping y-you could…g-give me s-some a-advice….?"I stutter nervously.

"Advice? That sounds very vague. Is it a question? What is your question for me that you want me to help resolve?" Sazh asked.

"Well, I though you would have knew by now what was bothering me. I'm 14 and she's 21." I say and follow it up with "Yeah I know, this can ONLY end WELL" I say sarcastically and sadly look at Sazh.

Sazh surprised me by saying, "It could, providing you don't mess up." He said it so seriously I can't even begin to imagine that he was teasing me.

"W-what do I have to do Sazh?" I ask him nervously.

"Be patient, don't rush to her and just go blurting out that you love her, she would never take you seriously, trust me on that." I flush as that was what I thought too. "Wait until you are at least….maybe... slightly older, before trying something as serious as that." He said.

"B-but what if she's found someone by then?" I say in fear.

Sazh smiled. "While the possibility remains that she will find someone, I don't think it's very likely. The only person so far I've seen where she was visibly kind to is Serah. She just seems very cold hearted and that's why I say it's unlikely she will find someone. You are the only male other than her father that has ever gotten this close to her, I think."

I wanted to shout at Sazh for saying that about her, but thought better of it. While I kind of pity Light, I'm happy too. If what Sazh says is true, then I just might have a chance.

Please wait for me, Light. I'll grow up to be a man in a few years. A man…who you can rely on, who you can depend on, someone for you to confide in, someone whose shoulder you can cry on, someone who will continue to protect you forever. A man, worthy of your love.

As I'm about to leave the tent, Sazh calls me and says, "Age doesn't matter, when you're in love. Keep that in mind."

I walk out of the tent happily and think about what I'm going to do in a few years' time. I imagine her reaction. I smile at the thought.

I'm going to get through this l'Cie thing together with Light and then I'm going make my move. I thought to myself.

'Snow's Perspective'

Wow! I thought to myself. My little Hope has finally found someone he loves, and that girl is none other than sis herself! I instinctively duck and when I got back up, I chuckled to myself. My, I'm just too used to getting hit by Lightning for calling her 'sis'. Serah is going to be so proud of Hope too, I know it. I suddenly remember. Oh right, she's in crystal stasis. I sigh. But when I do free her she would probably be so proud of Hope(who found someone he loves) and happy for Lightning(for finally getting what she lost at adolescence, love, care, and affection). I do however feel a little guilty on spying on their conversation. He left the side of Sazh's tent with a small hole in it. "This is promising to be a really interesting next few years!" I chuckle to myself.

'Lightning's Perspective"

_I wonder how Hope is doing back at camp. I thought to myself as I was walking the route of patrol._

_Argh, I'm thinking about hope again! What is wrong with me nowadays? I silently think to myself. And that same feeling is back, my heart starts beating…faster than it normally would. Vanille and Fang are happily chatting behind me. I let out a sigh. I wish I had a counsellor right now…Maybe I'll talk about it with Serah after she recovers from crystal stasis. I need to sort out these feelings before it kills me!_

_Somehow I wish I had brought Hope with me on this patrol, Fang and Vanille are really getting on my nerves. Maybe one day I might ask him to come on patrol with me alone… For some reason, my face goes red thinking about it. _

_I guess I really can't stop thinking about him… I just give in and continue thinking about little Hope Estheim. I think he will grow to be a very handsome man in the future. I smile to myself. I look forward to seeing Hope all grown up._

Fang and Vanille were quietly chatting behind Lightning.

_Wonder what they are talking about?_

_The way they keep glancing my way tells me that I am the subject of their conversation, not that I care._

_A king behemoth suddenly appeared in front of me._

_I draw my gun blade while Fang and Vanille apparently found it interesting to let me fight solo, not that I really mind._

_However, I was too distracted thinking about Hope to really concentrate on fighting that I sustained an injury. _

"Hope's Perspective"

I think my heart literally shattered when I saw that Lightning was injured.

It was a slash wound on her back, caused by a king behemoth.

"_Hope, think you can take care of it?" _She asks.

I was just about to say yes, but a voice somewhere inside of me told me to say,

"Err, it's covered by clothing so I don't think I can heal it unless, well….." I trail off, not needing to finish the sentence.

She probably could see where I was going and I swear I noticed her face turn slightly pink for a second before she hid it.

"_Snow, is there any potions left?" _She asks Snow_. _

He takes a quick look into the backpack and said, "Sorry We're out." He looked at me and winked. He probably caught on with what I was planning to do.

"_I…see, in that case…" _she looks at me, and I think she blushed again, slightly_. _She must not have seen Snow wink at me.

I really appreciate my inner voice as it was responsible for what was about to happen.

"_Come with me to my tent and tend to my injuries." _She said it in a pretty calm, cold and collected manner.

I nod and follow herto her tent.

Once inside, she turned away from me and took off her clothes.

Once she removed her clothes, her bra almost instantly fell off. She didn't mean for that to happen, but apparently the slash wound cut the strap in half.

I think her face turned really red, but I can't be sure.

I was stunned, for a few minutes.

I admire her beautiful curvaceous body, her athletic build, her slender figure and smooth back.

"_Hope, would you please get to work on the wound?" _ The way she said it, confirmed that she was embarrassed.

That broke me out of my daze and I went to work on the wound.

Once again, because of my inner voice, I purposely took longer to heal it than I usually do. The true purpose was because my inner voice told me to do this so that I can admire her body more, even though I felt a little guilty when she asked why I took so long. My face was becoming so warm it's a wonder as to why it hasn't melted yet.

Once it was over, and she put her clothes back on, it was already very late.

I was so tired; I used it as an excuse to sleep in her tent with her.

She agreed, even though I expected a punch in the gut and getting kicked out. I just happily lie down next to her.

I slowly snuggle up to her and embrace her, pretending to be asleep.

"Lightning's Perspective"

_What was I thinking, letting him sleep in the same tent with me? I thought to myself as he embraced me._

_But when he asked, he looked so tired I simply agreed (but was that the only reason?). And now he suddenly hugs me while he's asleep. _

_If he were anyone else, I would kick him out and call charges on sexual harassment but, I feel happy… that is was Hope. And that he was hugging me. Why is he so different? What is it that I feel for him? I decide not to dwell on it that much and just enjoy the warmth._

_Maybe I should allow him to do this more…. I thought as I slowly fall into what was probably going to be the best sleep I ever had in a while._


	3. The Wedding Tradition

Quick notes

I just wish that Hope X Light was real and Square Enix actually considered it XD but that's just wishful thinking, the only thing I need is my imagination.

I want to thank everyone who took the time to review, thanks for the reviews!

For other notes check my earlier chapters.

Can't say I'm really proud of this chapter but I tried my best. Sorry.

A little rushed I guess? I couldn't wait to release it but I think it really is not one of my best chapters….

I suddenly jumped 2 years cause I didn't want to put too many spoilers.

Thanks for all the reviews on all chapters of both my stories, I really appreciate it.

My friend wanted me to write a lemon and I obliged, so I warn you now, one of the chapters later on(not this chapter) contain UM (Ultra Mature) themes and I will warn you at the notes of that chapter. So feel free to NOT read that chapter once it is up. Though I guess you will anyway. Pervs! =D

III-The Wedding Tradition

"Hope's Perspective'

"Light? Are you in there?" I call out as I slowly open the bathroom door.

"Wow!"

She's naked, taking a bath. She looks around and sees me.

I taste blood, apparently my nose started to bleed.

She just stands there, naked, staring at me with eyes holding a certain emotion that I just can't quite put my finger on.

I see her well-shaped figure, her beautiful brea…

"_Hope, Wake up!"_

I was shook awake.

At first I was irritated that someone just interrupted the best dream I have ever had, until I found out the person who woke me was Lightning.

"_Are you all right? Your nose is bleeding"_

I quickly put my fingers to my nose. Yup, it's bleeding.

"I-it's nothing…Really" I can't look her in the face.

"_Did you eat something bad or have an allergic reaction?"_

I shake my head, still flushed.

"_Did you dream about something….?"_

_My eyes were staring straight at her bosom the whole time, and I look away…my face feeling like its on fire._

"_N-no, it just bled out of nowhere."_

She looks dubious and just leaves me alone in the tent.

I sigh in relief that she did not realize what I just dreamt about.

"That was the best dream I ever had." I chuckle.

'Lightning's Perspective'

_He definitely dreamt about something that he obviously doesn't want to talk about._

_The way he looked at my chest… Did his dream have something to do with me…?_

_I can feel my face flush and quickly hide it. I shake my head._

_I'm probably thinking too much, of course he didn't dream about…me._

_But the more I think about it, the more likely it sounds._

_But, even if he did dream about me… why did his nose bleed?_

_I flush again as I suddenly realize the most probable reason._

_The way he was blushing and looking at my breasts, and the fact that his nose bled….it all points to one thing._

_He had a wet dream, most likely involving me._

_My face was so red I had to hide in my tent to avoid being seen, especially by Hope._

_After I gathered up some courage, I came out of my tent, just in time for a surprise._

_It was a picture of Hope snuggling up to me, Pasted on a Flag and was planted in the middle of the camp._

_Hope saw it too and I think, while he was embarrassed, he enjoyed seeing it._

_Snow mush have had a death wish._

_To keep things simple, Snow ended up having to be cured by Hope once I was done with him._

**2 years later**

'Hope's Perspective'

"Man, that battle against Orphan was something I never want to ever do again."

After that battle, we were crystalized but were later thawed out.

Our brands were wiped clean, but Vanille and Fang still stayed crystals.

While we were sad about them, we went on with our life.

Snow and Serah had their Wedding, much to Light's displeasure.

Though it was an unforgettable event, I actually got to see Light in a Dress!

I think back to the events of that day.

She was so beautiful in that red dress.

Though, my camera is in pieces because I tried to take a picture of her.

She vaguely said something about not wanting to be caught on camera with it and gave me a slap. And then she crushed my camera.

I rub the spot where she slapped me. She slapped so hard, the mark didn't leave me for a month. Even though it's gone now, it still hurts a little bit when I touch it.

While it did hurt, I would willingly endure more of it just to feel her touch my cheeks again.

But I was really happy after the wedding, WHY? Well, you know how it is a tradition for the bride to throw her bouquet into the crowd, and the girl who catches it is considered the next to get married?

Well, guess who caught it.

It pretty much just bounced off Light's head and into her hands.

Serah giggled a bit and Snow looked at me with a…..certain look on his face.

I could feel my face heating up under his…..strange stare.

Speaking of Snow, I remember back to that day when I healed her wound….in camp. It was after I had that really….. Nice dream.

Hah, after Light and I fell asleep, Snow snuck up on us and took a picture with an instant developer camera (don't ask me where he got THAT) and somehow developed it in ENLARGED mode.(Again, don't ask me how). Maybe he brought it with him to take a nice picture with Serah when he got together with her again (But she turned crystal).

Not to go off track….

So we woke up and she left the tent. I just sat back and relaxed, thinking about my dream again.

After I came out of the tent, I saw a picture of me snuggling up to Light stuck on a pole like a flag and planted in the middle of the camp. Snow must have a death wish.

It was pretty obvious who did this, and while I was blushing, I couldn't help but smile. I loved the picture.

After Light was done with Snow, he asked me to heal him.

I agreed, on the condition he would give me a copy of that photo.

It's inside my room at home, framed and hung on the wall.

Light always blushed when she saw the picture. Though, as always, she was quick to hide it.

Anyway, back to reality, I'm just sitting in my room with a sense of nostalgia in me.

Dad is currently at work and I'm all alone at home.

I really miss her, I thought to myself.

While I do visit her often, I have gotten used to being with her a lot during the time when we were L'Cie.

And I still feel the same about her, even though it's been 2 years.

I'm 16 now, and I asked dad, he said that since the law is no longer there, even though it's been partially restored….they now made 16 the legal age for marriage. I was so happy at the news I almost fainted. Apparently they were desperate to help increase the human population that they allowed for early marriage.

Once, when I paid a visit to the Villiers/Farron home, Snow approached me and had a really…. strange conversation with me.

"So, Hope….I heard 16 is now the legal age for marriage." He said it simply.

"Yeah, and your point is?" I ask him.

He mischievously smiled at me.

"Ha-ha, then I guess I have to teach you how to use a condom." He said it half-jokingly.

"S-Snow!" I shout at him.

"What? I figured sis would be all over you now, since the legal age is now 16 and….you're 16." He continues to grin at me with that stupid smirk of his.

I figure a serious response would receive a stupid answer, so I take a different approach.

"Well, what makes you think I want to use protection?" I ask him sarcastically. Of course I didn't really mean it but….

He actually took me seriously….Sometimes I wonder if he really is right in the head or he's just playing dumb.

After that, it was really awkward being around Light since she wouldn't even talk to me.

Why, you ask?

Snow blabbed all about what I said (sarcastically, mind you) to Serah, I expected a lecture or something but instead she asked me,

"Are we invited to your wedding?" she asked me excitedly.

I found my mouth moving on autopilot.

"Of course, you're her sister after all." Oh, how I feel like slapping myself.

She just gasped and ran upstairs.

Apparently, she couldn't keep her mouth closed and blabbed about it to Light. Vaguely she said something about my wanting to have unprotected sexual intercourse with her.

It took me a long time just to even get her to talk to me again.

It's been 2 months since the wedding, and I think it's time.

I don't think I can hold it in anymore.

Then, I pluck up my courage, and walk out the front door of my house, intent on going to the Villiers/Farron household to finally tell Light how I feel.

I even brought roses. I smiled thinking about her reaction.

I got on my velocycle(not really it belongs to my dad) and drove to the house.

Filled with anticipation, I ring the doorbell.

**The part about the legal age being 16 was a little rushed thinking but I didn't want to put 4 years later as that is too long. So I thought that since Cocoon's Sanctum or whatever doesn't exist anymore that the rules can be tossed about. Snow having an instant developer camera? No idea it just popped up in my mind.**


	4. Big Mistake

Notes

Sorry to keep you waiting! It's a new update!

Can't say I'm too proud of this as it is pretty much a Cliché that is commonly used but….enjoy.

Notes are all in the other chapters and whatever I don't own FF 13. Story plot IS MINE !

Reviews are appreciated =D

I'm sorry but it's very, very short…. I'll be sure to try and make the next chapter longer though.

By the way, I'm sure I told you but I'm going to make a…..adult themed scene for this story later on….so may as well mentally prepare you as it is coming soon. Well, it is the next chapter. CONSIDER YOUSELF WARNED! Though I think I will be cursing myself at the end of the next chapter because I'm a very honest man and doing a sex scene repulses me to no end. Though I like reading them, making them is not going to be fun. But I promised my friend so….meh.

IV-Big Mistake

'Hope's perspective'

"Yes?" I hear a sweet voice.

"Serah, is Lightning in?" I ask her.

"She should be in her room upstairs, right side third door on the left."

"Oh!"

She must have noticed my rose bouquet.

"Come on in, nice flowers by the way." She smiles at me.

"Serah, who is it?" I hear a guy's voice.

"It's only Hope, dear."

Snow came out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee.

"Came over to see sis eh? Wooh! Lover boy here even brought roses!" he said with a mischievous grin.

I turn red as a tomato when I heard that.

Serah just winked at me and said,

"Sister DID catch the bouquet at my wedding, so when are you going to propose to her?" She said somewhat excitedly.

I look at her, dumbfounded.

"Now, now Serah, he can't do that until I teach him how to use protection." Snow just puts on his usual stupid grin, way to go with his stupid pun too.

"Well, I better get going then." I said it just to escape from Snow.

I walk up the stairs with cheering from Snow and Serah.

I hope Light didn't hear that.

For some reason, I regret wishing that she didn't hear it.

Like they say….. Be careful what you wish for.

'**In front of her door'**

It's now or never, huh? I silently thought to myself.

I was too nervous and excited to knock the door.

I decide (not a very good decision) to just open the door.

"L-Light?" I call out to her while opening the door.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw right then.

She had her back turned to me and she was...just about to change.

Apparently, she DIDN'T hear me come in, or Snow and Serah shouting so loud.

I could see her slender body, beautiful back and...

She turned around and looked shocked.

I momentarily think back to the dream i had, while i had imagined her body to be something like this...

Wow! I didn't think her boobs would be so big and that her... waist was so…..

WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING! i can't stop staring with my eyes wide open.

My face is so damn red right now.

"_Hope?"_ She said quietly.

I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm SO dead! I thought to myself.

"Um, I think maybe i should..." I trail off, dropping the roses in the process.

"_Hope..."_ Her voice is starting to sound louder and…..scarier.

I can hear her knuckles cracking.

"Um, I'm really sorry!"

I turn to run but she was on me in a second.

Her eyes screamed "_Murder!"_

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me!" I plead for my life.

"_You little pervert! You Lech! You peeping tom!"_ She started screaming at me.

"Yo, Hope, You okay up there?" Snow shouted from downstairs.

"_Oh, he is so going to be ok!"_ Light shouted back to snow.

"Oh...um, good luck hope! I'll be sure to go buy a phoenix down!"

"Whatever it is I got your back!" He shouted and then I heard the door open and slam.

Lightning made a mental note to beat Snow up for backing this little pervert.

"No, no, no…this can't be happening to me!" I came to confess my love and now see what happened! I frantically thought to myself.

"Claire? Is everything ok?" Serah's voice can be heard.

I quickly took a hold of this glimmer of hope.

"_Oh I'm just fine Serah, you should be worrying about Hope though."_

She had a wicked smile on her face.

"SERAH! Hel-"

Just as i was about to complete the sentence, the door to light's Hell...Room, closed. With me in it.

'Snows perspective'

"No!Light what are you doing!"

"_What does it seem like?"_

"No! Please, stop!"

"_Never!"_

"Please! I'm not ready for it yet!"

"_I don't care!"_

"AHHHHHHH!"

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"…Wow…they can actually be heard from outside the house." I grin to myself

It actually sounds kind of...wrong, I thought to myself... A wide grin appeared on my face as a mental image popped up of Hope and sis doing "That". "Hah, sis would brutally murder me if she could see what i was thinking."

I smile as I enter the car to get a phoenix down for Hope.

'Hope's Perspective'

"Ugh…..Now that was an experience was something I never want to experience again." I thought to myself.

I'm in a hospital bed….I don't think I need to explain how I ended up here.

Lightning does visit me, but she never talks to me. I can guess why.

Snow never stops ribbing me about what happened.

Sazh and Serah both are worried for me.

"I feel sorry for myself…"

But I did get to see her naked, even if it was just a short look.

The diagnosis was grim, broken bones in every part of my body.

But thanks to the fact that I was a former L'Cie I am recovering quickly.

I should be out of bed apologizing to Light in a matter of days.

I take out the small black case in my pocket and stare at it.

"One day, this will be on your finger, Light."

I stow it away and fall asleep, smiling.

The smile turned into a pained grin when I found out I strained my bone trying just to lie down.


	5. An Even Bigger Mistake

**Authors Notes**

**Fuck it, I deleted the lemon cause I'm sure it damaged my fucking story to the fucking oblivion! So I edited it out, and I am going to reformat this stuff and….whatever, thanks for all your reviews though, so I think it's a good idea to remove this original chapter. So then it'll be a tad shorter. So for the 'Lemon', it's just going to be Lightning's Dream. Still, thank you Cresecent Yuna, sorry that I'm removing the intent for you to write your lemon for me, but thank you all the same! I appreciate it.**

'Hope's Perspective'

"It's been about a month…."

Yeah, a month. It took THAT long. Lightning's battering is nothing like any pain I have ever felt before. A behemoth horn through my abdomen is NOTHING compared to the fury of Lightning Farron….Good thing about the phoenix down Snow bought, or this recovery could have taken 10 years….. I mean…. Broken bones everywhere. It hurts.

"Well, Enough moping around." I reprimand myself.

I received a tip-off from an ANONYMOUS resource (namely….Sazh) that Snow and Serah were out and Lightning was alone at their home.

Maybe I should go around there and surprise her…

Maybe she already forgave me for that…..incident.

"But should I really go?" That is the real question.

After a long session of pondering, I decide.

I'll just pop over and surprise her! She seemed genuinely worried from every time she visited me so maybe I should give her reassurance that I'm alright and I may as well apologize in the process.

I was discharged from the hospital a few days ago and I checked the time.

12 mid-day. Snow and Serah should be out since 10 in the morning.

I board my new VeloCycle and drive over to the Villier/Farron Household.

"She won't be expecting me…..But I can probably either expect a hug or a punch from her."

I cringe thinking that I would have to spend another month in the hospital.

I stop by a flower shop and bought a bouquet of roses (it did not end well last time but I hope things will be different this time).

'Lightning's Perspective'

_Snow and Serah are gone huh….I thought to myself._

_I check the clock; it is only 10 am….. It's still so early._

_I have nothing going on today so I guess a short nap would be alright. _

"_I wonder how Hope is doing….."_

_I'm too tired to ponder on that so I just lie down to a much needed nap._

_It was a dark and stormy night, the thunder and lightning made sounds that echoed through the corridors._

_Two figures were silhouetted on a bed, one on top of another. _

_It was clear what they were doing; they were carrying out 'The Ultimate Act of Love' which only intimate lovers would do._

_Sounds of skin slapping against each other can be heard…Echoing even louder than the Thunderstorm outside._

_The man suddenly stopped, much to the woman's displeasure._

_She wanted him to go faster, to make her climax harder than she ever did before._

"_Hope….please, what are you doing?" I ask almost pleadingly._

_The man in question merely grinned._

"_Please…..Don't tease me like this." I sobbed a little._

_He must have decided that he had tortured me enough and continued his ravaging of my body._

_I could not hold in my moans of pure pleasure._

_I wanted him to go faster and harder._

_I decided on an indirect approach._

"_Hope, I'm such a bad, bad girl. I deserve to be punished…Don't I?" I said it as softly and seductively as I could._

_That got him. He looked at me with a look of curiosity before getting my drift._

_He started to pump faster and harder. It felt too good to hold it in anymore._

"_H-hope….I'm going to…." I trail off._

"Say it." He commanded me.

"_I-I'm going to come!"_

_He grinned and told me,_

"Me too!"

_With that, he released everything he had into me. I could no longer hold it in and I let nature take its course._

_I woke up after realizing what I just dreamed about._

"_I-It seemed so real…" I check underneath my blanket and saw it…._

_My legs were in a position that was incredibly awkward and a clear liquid was flowing off._

_I checked my face in the mirror and couldn't believe how lewd my face looked._

_Without realizing it….I must have unzipped my clothing and took off my skirt while sleeping._

_I started blushing profusely._

_I just sigh and tried my best to go back to sleep._

_Good thing Snow and Serah aren't home._

'Hope's Perspective'

'Huh, I wonder where Light is?" I ask myself.

I take another look at the roses i brought…

I hope she likes them…or, well let's just say I'll be saying hi to those nurses again…

Her fury is not one to be casually invoked…Believe me, I know.

I just sigh and look around.

No sound of the washing machine, no sound of cooking, no sound of shooting or slashing…

WHERE IS SHE?

I sigh…

What if she is not here…?

Then my surprise would be for nothing…

Then I heard something…It's faint, but I can hear it.

I walk upstairs.

I hear sobbing.

Then I found out it's coming from Light's room.

I perk up a bit…

She is home!

I slowly walk over to her room and slightly open the door.

She was crying…in her sleep?

She was shuffling non-stop…

Her eyes are shut…really tight.

"_Hope, why do you do this to me…?" _She moaned in a sobbing voice.

I shake my head…

What is she dreaming about…? More importantly…Why is she dreaming about me…?

I decide that I may as well stick around awhile.

After half an hour I think I figured out what's going on.

Or…maybe not.

First off, why is she moaning?

Second, why does she keep saying my name?

Third, why is she crying? And what role am I even playing in her dream?

I decide I should wake her up.

"Hey, hey…Light! Wake up!" I whisper sharply into her ear.

She shoots up and falls off the bed.

*BAM*

Ouch…That looked painful…

I use one hand to cover my eyes from the sight.

When I recovered, I decided to help her up.

When she recovered balance…

I noticed she was…naked…Well, partially.

The blush on my face was so hot that it was a wonder why my face didn't melt.

She blushed too, but it was soon replaced with anger.

Sometimes, when she gets to be this way, it's less talk, more action.

I mentally sigh and face palm myself.

"I Hate Surprises…" I sigh.

*Pow*

I was sent out the window, crashed onto a car…Rolled onto the road and was promptly hit by another car.

"God damn it, this hurts…" I mutter.

I was then rushed to the hospital…The ICU…AGAIN.

Just then, the nurse who took care of me the last month appeared again.

"Why, …It's good to see you again! I'll see you back at your usual room..."

I sigh mentally.

After the emergency operation…(Hell, so many stitches…) I was put in the same room as last time.

My friend who was still in the hospital when I was discharged laughed.

"Hope! My friend, what're you doing here again? No, wait…Let me guess, your girl beat you up bad, huh?" his voice…The sarcasm…I just want to strangle him.

He snickered when he saw my angered face.

I sigh in defeat…He wins…for now.

Just before I went to sleep, I suddenly thought of something.

"What the heck happened to the roses?"

**Authors Notes**

**Whatever, this sucks because I edited out the super hardcore pornographic part. **

**Hope you enjoyed my 'Edited' version…**


	6. Love,Forgiveness,And Acceptance

**Authors Notes**

**Hoo, hoo! I feel much better after getting rid of that Chapter! **

**This is edited to follow the story, so bear with me here XD.**

VI – Forgive and Forget

'Hope's Perspective'

So, as you all should know….Today is my 17th Birthday!

And you're probably thinking, it's your birthday, so why the long face?

And the answer?

Oh, I don't know…

BECAUSE I HAD TO SPEND MY BIRTHDAY IN THE HOSPITAL?

Sigh….

It's no surprise how I ended up here; I'm surprised I'm still alive!

About what Lightning did to me….Well, I'll spare you the details.

You don't want to be scarred for life now, do you?

Well, at least since it's my birthday some visitors dropped by.

And about the roses, well apparently I still don't know what happened to them.

Alright, this is how it played out. Starting from my first visitor….

"Hey there, bro!"

Oh dear, my first visitor of the day is…SNOW?

I inwardly let out a groan.

And guess what…He did nothing else than rib me about what happened.

Especially,

"So Hope, Come on, when can I see my nieces or nephews? Don't keep me waiting man!"

He clearly thinks we had sex…Because of the 'Juice' Light left on the bed.

If I wasn't injured, I would have punched him in the face.

Instead, all I could do was glare at him.

He, as always, was oblivious to it and just continued teasing me.

Well, Serah came in a little after Snow finished teasing and started to scold me about how Inappropriate I was to Light and about how I was underage and could go to jail for what I did.

But…The legal age is…16! Why is she so uptight? Oh…right. It is her sister we're talking about here.

Wait, what am I talking about? She also thinks I did 'IT' with Light? Who's feeding them this bullcrap?

She probably doesn't know about the new law that was made when cocoon fell.

"Sigh…Just what I needed….More stress." I mutter to myself while listening to Serah's lecturing.

Sazh visited and surprisingly, he wasn't so bad. He did not tease me, nor lecture me…Instead he encouraged me.

"Well son, If I know soldier girl…I can tell no one was ever this close to her, I think she deserves some happiness, So…Give it your best shot, Hope! Do your name some justice!" He said, smiling the whole time.

"And you need to stop being so gloomy, my boy… Let me tell you something." He paused before continuing.

"When one woman leaves you, namely…Your mother, someone else will come and take their place. For me it was my wife… For you, I'm sure you can guess. So go mend your relationship with her!" He patted me on the back encouragingly.

Sazh would make a really good father….Then again he already IS a father.

They all left a little after dinnertime.

Wait….Where is Light?

Don't tell me she forgot my birthday was today….

My heart feels like tearing itself out. How could she forget?

I slap myself.

I'm overreacting, maybe she is just waiting for the rest to leave so she can spend some…alone time with me?

I patiently waited….and waited.

She never came.

It was about to be 12 Am when I gave up.

"She forgot…Or she hates me now…" I can feel tears welling up.

"Why…why did I do that? All I wanted to do was surprise her, maybe pour my heart out to her…And now, she hates me! All because of what I did!"

I'm probably overreacting, but I can't help the swarm of emotions now.

"It ruined out relationship…And it's all my fault! I should just kill myself…."

It was a harmless accident! But I can't listen…I won't listen…Not anymore.

"To me, a life without Light is a life not worth living."

I was thoroughly convinced that she would not come… She forgot about me….

I guess she must hate me because of what transpired.

I open the window and the clock struck 11:45 pm.

I was put to the top floor of the building when checked into the hospital.

I sighed before mentally preparing myself to meet the Maker.

I'd rather not die with regrets…So I voiced them out loud before I jump.

"She's not coming then…Snow and Serah, I'm sorry I won't every be there to see your children, Sazh, Thank you for your encouragement, but I think my relationship with her is beyond saving…And Light, I hope you will continue to live happily without me. I'm sorry I won't live to see your smile again….That smile that…You show only to me. And…Maybe one day, we will meet again. You probably may now hear this but…You mean more to me than even my life. If I ever lose you…I don't want to live anymore. I wish I could have lived to see your future husband and maybe even your child…"

I close my eyes and I was about to jump….

"_Hope! Wait!"_

Oh great, I must be hearing things cause I thought I heard her voice.

I stepped out the window and was about to fall until someone grabbed me and pulled me back in.

"Let go! I don't want to live anymore! I have nothing to live for…." I sobbed while saying that.

It was until I felt a hand on my face then I calmed down.

I look up and I saw blue. Blue eyes filled with love and care stared at me.

It was….Lightning.

What was she doing here?

"_Hope please…Don't do this."_

"_Don't kill yourself over something so trivial…"_

I can feel more tears pouring out of my eyes…

She heard everything I said…?

"Please, I don't deserve your pity. I know you will never forgive me for what I have done." I say bitterly.

I reached for the medical surgery knife next to me and tried to stab myself.

I was disarmed and slapped in the face by Lightning.

I just cringed and looked away.

But…

I could feel tears dripping on my face.

Those….. aren't my tears.

It was…from Light.

Tears were dripping from her eyes.

S-she was…crying?

"_Hope…Don't die…please don't kill yourself because of me…" _She trailed off.

"_If you left me i….i don't know what I would do!" _

She was shivering madly and crying freely.

She is this hurt….because of me?

I felt like my heart would tear itself out.

I sat up and hugged her.

She tensed for a second before relaxing again.

"I'm sorry Lightning…I won't ever do this to you again. I promise." I said to her solemnly.

She stopped shivering but still continued to cry.

"_I…I forgive you for everything Hope, so please…" She was still crying._

"_Don't leave me…." _

I hugged her tight and said,

"I promise… I will never leave you."

She gradually stopped crying.

I pulled away and blushed for a while.

Just then, the clock struck 12.

She looked at me and smiled, though her eyes were still a little wet.

"_Happy Birthday, Hope." _She whispered.

Then she leaned closer to me and kissed me.

I never expected such a wonderful present for my birthday….

When she broke it, she carried me to my bed and lay me down.

She then went to the bed next to mine and lay down in it.

"_Goodnight Hope…." She trailed off._

"_I Love you…" She said shyly. _

I smiled before replying,

"You know me, I've always loved you." I chuckle to myself because I noticed her face turn beet red.

With that, we both fell asleep.

_**Today was one of the best days of my life….I had gotten what I have always wanted from Lightning. What I would have given anything to get. Can you guess …?**_

_**Her Love, Forgiveness…and Acceptance.**_

**Authors Notes**

***Spoilers* you will be seeing attempted suicides multiple times throughout the course of this story so….yeah. Reader discretion is advised. **

**I think this turned out better than I thought! Well, I hope… At least I remedied the last chapter.**


	7. First Date

**Authors Notes**

**I feel sad, this was the first story I posted here ever, and no one appreciates it…**

**Well, for those few who actually read this, um…Thanks. I appreciate it.**

**But I have no more drive for this story so I'll opt to try and end it soon.**

**I ruined this with my failure Lemon so…I edited it out and I hope you guys will continue to read ='(**

**Well, reviews are appreciated , oh and check out my community! There is more stories inside now, so remember to sub to it! XD.**

**I'm brain dead for this story, except for the ending of course.**

**So I'll warn you here, this chapter sucks… A Lot, nothing special, it's just a product of my exhaustion. **

**So, after this I'm going straight for the climax of the story…I think…So I can finally end this godforsaken story…Cause no one likes this story.**

**Well, to those who actually read this, enjoy…I think.**

VII – First Date

'Hope's Perspective'

Today is going to be the first time I go on a date…

And of all people, I'm actually going out with Light!

I was so pumped with joy that I prepared for it 1 hour early.

I was already fully dressed and bought some flowers.

I called her to see if she was ready…

"_Hope, the date is one hour away…"_

I check the time.

6 p.m.

"Oh, right…sorry Light."

She chuckled before replying,

"It's alright, if you want it earlier I can prepare now."

I immediately perk up.

"Right! I'll be there in a while."

I hung up the phone.

I sit down on the couch and rest a while.

To think, I almost threw this all away?

On the night of my 17th birthday, I nearly gave this all up…I nearly gave. .. Light up.

I was about to jump until she stopped me…

I'll never forget it…Ever.

**Sometime later**

Alright, it should be time for me to get going then…

I smile.

"Heh, Mom…I hope you're proud of me right now…"

I walk to my VeloCycle and start up the engine.

When I reached the house, Lightning came out.

In a dress.

I immediately blushed and looked away.

She also blushed, but she didn't turn away.

She sat behind me and I snapped back to reality.

"So, Light… Erm, ready to … go?" I stammered.

She smiled.

I start the engine and start driving to that new restaurant in town.

When I parked and got out, I took the time to admire Lightning's Dress.

It was a beautiful blue color; it really fits her eyes…

I must have been staring because she suddenly blushed and just looked down.

"_Don't stare at me like that…" _She said shyly.

I smile.

I escorted her to the restaurant.

The waiter showed us to our seats and we sat down.

"_So, Hope. I want to get this straight first. I'm paying tonight."_

I shook my head.

"But, isn't the guy usually supposed to pay? I wouldn't feel comfortable."

She gave me a mischievous smile.

"_Oh? You're saying no to me?" _

I swallow hard.

"Point taken…" I sigh in defeat.

She flashed a victorious smirk and called the waiter over.

We ordered our food and we started to chat about menial things.

"So Light, I heard Snow and Serah are getting married?" I stuttered.

She grinned.

"That was a year or so ago…"

I face palm myself.

Why am I so nervous?

"Oh…Um…" I try to collect myself, but failed miserably.

"_Well, Serah is pregnant right now though…" _She trailed off.

I started to sweat.

What an awkward date.

Good thing the food arrived just in time.

Before I ate, I was watching Lightning eat.

The way she moves her fork, the gracefulness of her movements…

She noticed me staring and flicked my forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I whine like a little kid.

She smiled, pointed at my food and just continued eating.

Right….My food.

When we were done eating, the waiter passed me the bill.

Lightning was about to take her money out, but I beat her to the punch.

I quickly put my credit card on the bill and passed it to him.

Lightning shot me a glare.

I just shrugged.

Suddenly, I felt a crunching sound followed by a throbbing, unbearable pain.

I cried out.

"Holy hell Lightning! What was that for?" I cringed in pain.

She…She kicked me in the nuts…

"_I told you I would pay, and what did you do?"_

I sigh.

"You do know, Light…That when you did that, you almost ruined the chance for us to have children?" I grin.

Then I felt something hit my face and I fainted.

When I came to, I was on a VeloCycle…

Oh, it's mine.

Lightning was driving it.

"_Oh, Hope…You're awake…Thank goodness, are you alright? I didn't hit too hard, did i?"_

She was actually worried for my well-being even though she was the one who punched me.

I just sigh.

When we arrived at Lightning's House (Yes, she moved out…Apparently she couldn't bear to hear what Snow and Serah were doing in the next room, evident by the moans and screams emitted by Serah…I don't blame her.)

I escorted her to the door and kissed her goodbye. It was meant to be a short kiss, but for some reason it lasted really long.

When we broke it…

She just stood there, as if surprised by what I did.

I quickly walk back to my Velo and drive away.

When I arrived Home and parked my Velo, I was tired as hell…

Like I just fought 5 King Behemoths solo.

I went to my bedroom and sat down on my bed.

"Well, today was a disaster…" I said to myself.

I just sigh and go to sleep.

**Authors Notes**

**I really have no drive to write this…It's because it's as if this story is not appreciated by my readers at all, you can tell by the flames I get for this.**

**If I could get at least 1, at least 1 review asking me to continue, then I will. Please, don't give me a reason to quit this.**

**If I want to get to the climax, I may as well make a time skip…I figured explaining the details of one date to you would cancel the need for that, so I'll probably make a time skip.**

**Sigh, please review. Yes, I know this chapter sucked. So go ahead and flame me...Burn me like the depths of hell...**


	8. Tragedy

**Authors Notes**

**I….I don't know what to say…**

**I didn't know you guys were so…supportive….So…Kind.**

**I don't know what to say except…**

**I….**

**Thank You, to all those people who reviewed…**

**I know nothing I do will ever make it up to you guys but….Thank you.**

**I feel like a weight has been lifted, huh? Heh, I have you guys to thank for that.**

**Yes, I even accept flames. It's not that I dislike Flames or Constructive Criticism, in the end; it's all just to help me Improve. So I even extend my thanks to the flamers.**

**I promise you guys this; I will continue this story till the end…**

**It's the least I can do…And,**

**Thank you guys SO much…I'll never forget it.**

**XD**

**Haha, well, enough with the gloomy stuff.**

**Let's get on with this shall we?**

**This takes place about a month after their first date.**

VIII - Tragedy

'Hope's Perspective'

"_Hope, we need to talk." _Lightning said solemnly.

My heart starts beating faster and faster…

Oh no, what now?

She bites her lip.

"_It's hard to say this…but…Hope, I'm leaving" _She said in one breath.

I could hear my heart shattering.

Clinking on the floor, in millions of little pieces.

I slumped backwards, shocked beyond words.

She turned around and said,

"_Hope, Goodbye…I hope you find someone else…"_

I lifted my head in time to see tears dripping from her face.

"Lightning, why…?" I ask, desperate for an answer.

She cringed.

"_I'm sorry, Hope. You're just not the person I'm looking to spend the rest of my life with…"_

My world shattered instantly…With that one sentence.

She walked away.

"Lightning, Wait!" I frantically shout.

I start to run towards her…But for some reason I can never get near her.

She just keeps getting further…and further…Until I could no longer see her.

"No, no, no…This can't be happening!" I grip my head in frustration.

"WHY? Maker! If you hate me, then just come out and fight me like a man!" I shout to the sky.

Then it started to rain…

"Hahaha…." I laughed weakly and pathetically.

"I see, mock me now will you…?" I sigh.

I lie down on the cold, hard ground…

"Well, Lightning… I wish you the best of luck… I wish, I could have lived to see you again…"

I picked up the knife she gave me when we were L'cie.

It was given to me when I turned 18.

I flipped it open…It shone brightly.

I closed my eyes and lifted the blade over my heart.

"Goodbye, Light…" I said.

*Stab*

I cringed in absolute pain and agony.

"*Cough…* Heh…I'll see *cough* you in heaven then…*wheeze* mom…"

The last thing on my mind before I died was Lightning…

"One, one final goodbye… "

I could feel my life rapidly plummeting.

"I just…wish I could see your beautiful face…."

I closed my eyes and muttered,

"Just for One, Last….Time…"

And with that…

I breathed my last.

*Briiiing*

I shot up from bed…Whole body drenched in sweat.

I groan to myself.

"What a horrible nightmare…" I mutter to myself.

It was the worst I ever had…I'll never forget it.

I forgot to mention…

Dad died about a week ago.

It was a quick and painless death in his sleep.

I'll miss him…

I cried for days…With no one to comfort me.

Serah tried and Failed.

Snow tried and made me feel worse.

Sazh did his best, but nothing changed.

Lightning…

She, she didn't really say anything.

She just reminded me of what happened during our L'cie days, how she taught me how to not be phased by such things…Push it aside and go on with life.

That really helped in my recovery…

Now, as long as I am on the subject matter of Lightning…

I think back to my first date with her…

It was, a really, really big disaster.

I never knew how she felt about that date…

Sigh, it's probably my fault…I never was really brave or anything, I'm still shy whenever I'm with her.

I need to find a way to overcome this…

My train of thought was interrupted by a phone call.

"Hope Estheim here, anything?" I casually ask.

"Hope! Serah is going through labor! Come over to the hospital right away!" Snow shouted in my ear.

"What? All right, I'll be there in a bit." I frantically put down the phone.

I rushed to get dressed and went over to my Velo.

I rushed to jump-start it.

I floored the pedal and it went off at full speed.

I arrived at the hospital in one minute flat.

I'm lucky I was too fast for the police to catch….

I quickly run into the hospital.

I slammed the table of the reception desk.

"Where is Serah?" I shout.

The receptionist looks at me, bewildered.

It just added to my frustration.

Then suddenly Snow decided to come out of the door on the left.

"Hope? Oh! Right here!" He shouted.

I gave him a look of relief and followed him.

I went inside the room where Serah was.

Lightning was sitting next to her.

I gave her a curt nod before looking at Serah.

Wow…That is one big stomach…

"_Hope…Why do you look so amused that Serah is giving birth?" _She said with her voice full of silent malice.

Wow, was it showing on my face…?

"Um, so…Is it a boy or a girl?" I ask Serah.

She smiled before replying.

"It's a girl…" She said softly.

Then the doctor barged in.

"Alright, guests…Please clear the area… We need to begin!"

Lightning, as usual…'Persuaded' The doctor to let her stay.

And by persuaded I mean glare at him and talked to him and I think, if words could kill, the doctor would have exploded into tiny bits.

Snow sat outside with me.

I twiddled my thumbs in a vain attempt to avoid conversation.

"So, Hope…I heard about your date with sis…" He started.

I groaned.

How did he find out…? I specifically made sure he was totally left in the dark.

I guess Serah couldn't keep it any longer after one month.

"Oh, god Snow…Don't bring it up again…" I face-palmed myself.

He sighed.

"No, no…I just wanted to offer to teach you the 'Art' of romance."

I cringe.

"From you…? No, no thanks." I quickly reply.

"Couldn't hurt to hear me out." He said.

I sigh.

"FINE! Will you please shut up after?"

He nods.

Oh god, those were some of the worst advice I have ever heard….

If I ever even used one of those….Pickup lines on Lightning, she would deck me and it's another trip to the hospital.

Then the doctor barged out of the door.

"Quickly! You both need to see this!" He said, voice full of urgency.

His voice was full of fear…

What…Happened?

Snow rushed in.

I followed behind…

And what I saw gave me the shock of my life.

**Authors Notes**

**Once again, thank you for all your support!**

**I'm feeling mucho better now, thank you.**

**Reviews and Support for my C2 Community is much appreciated! Thanks a bunch!**

**See you next time!**


	9. The Seeds of Sorrow

**Authors Notes**

**Yes, this story has seen better days…It's one of my worst works not to be honest. But please, just stick around till it ends, huh?**

**Yup, finally found some free time and apparently this is the one I chose to update…Unfortunately it probably isn't up to my usual standards.**

**Should I change the category to tragedy, maybe angst instead of friendship…?**

**Yeah, as always…Support for my C2 community is much, much appreciated. **

**Reviews, of course…Much appreciated! **

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter…Maybe. It's not a good story but I still try my best.**

**The chapter name sucks, I know.**

* * *

IX – The Seeds of Sorrow

'Hope's Perspective'

It was a gruesome scene…There was blood all over…Serah's stomach, it was cut open and I could see a bloody…lump?

It was on the table and it appeared to be…Motionless. If it even was supposed to move.

The doctor closed his eyes and turned away from the scene.

Snow was absolutely horrified…

Light, I couldn't detect much from her…Except that her face was stoic but there were tears flowing off her cheek.

I finally realized what the big deal was…That lump…Was Serah's child!

* * *

It looked nothing like it should have, not that I know what babies look like.

But I can say for sure, they don't look like…that…

It wasn't even moving, crying, anything you would expect from a normal baby. It just…was there.

Serah was still unconscious…Maker knows what will happen when she finds out what transpired.

Snow was on his knees…Tears flowing freely and bashing the floor. The tiles were cracking.

Lightning couldn't take it anymore and started to cry.

Me…I was just, shocked. I heard of this before…But to think it'd happen to Serah…

My heart hurts…Bad.

Snow turned to me and I could barely make out his face from that frazzled hair and flowing tears…He even threw his bandana away.

"H-Hope…Please, I-I'd like some t-time alone…With…With Serah. W-will you please, e-escort sis back home, p-please?" He sobbed and stuttered in between sentences.

It took a minute to register and I nodded silently.

I walked over to Light's crying form and tugged at her sleeve.

"Come on, Light…We have to go…" I softly said.

Next thing I knew I was flying through the air, and there was a glaring punch mark on my face.

Shit, that's going to take a while to fade…

"_No…I'm not leaving Serah…not now, not when she needs me" _

Give her some credit; she managed to say it right even though she was crying.

I looked at Snow and he gave me a pleading gesture.

I walked over to Light once again and tried to pull her away.

"Come on…We have, to, go!" I said harsher.

And guess what? I was treated to a slap this time.

"_I don't believe you, Hope…How can you act this way? Especially when Serah…"_

Damn you, Snow. This is hurting my relationship with her!

But Snow was on his knees, giving me all sorts of pleading gestures.

I walked over and whispered sharply, "Snow, why don't you do it!"

"S-sis would k-kill mee…" Snow said slowly.

"Right, as if she wouldn't kill me. These 2 marks on my cheeks hurt, and I think my relationship with her is once again damaged." I hissed.

Snow bent down with a begging gesture.

I sigh and walked over to the doctor.

* * *

I walked over to Light slowly as not to attract unnecessary attention.

She shot me a glance and I just shrugged.

"_Hope, If you try again I'm really going to get mad…"_ she said with poison on the tip of her tongue.

I roll my eyes. She wasn't kidding.

I just stood behind her and she sat there, holding Serah's hand.

I shot Snow a final glance.

I sigh…Light is so going to kill me after this.

"Sorry, Light…But I really have to do this." I whisper.

Before she could do anything I injected the serum into her arm.

But not before her lethal hair cut my eyes with her turn…

"DAMN IT! SNOW YOU OWE ME!" I shout painfully.

Light went out like a light. I sigh and heaved her up on my shoulder.

"Shit, was she always this heavy?" I whispered to myself.

Whether she heard me, or it was karma, her leg suddenly moved and kicked me.

"UGH! F-f-f-fuuuu…." I bit my tongue.

Of all the places to kick….Even Snow looked away with a pained expression on his face.

"S-Snow, you SO owe me one…" I whisper painfully.

* * *

I limped to my Velo…Damn my nether regions hurt.

The way you sit inside a Velo isn't helping either…

Light's apparent weight drooping on me IS DEFINITEY NOT HELPING EITHER.

When I finally made it to Light's house I felt like dropping.

I staggered while carrying her up the stairs…

When I finally dropped her on the bed I lament today's events.

"First, the tragedy with Serah's child. Second, I get grievous injuries. Third, I have to haul Light back home with broken nether regions…Snow, you better hope I get to celebrate Father's day or I'm having yours!" I curse him.

I sigh and get ready to leave the room…Until I hear sobbing sounds behind me.

"_Serah…?" _

I snicker softly.

"Not by a long shot, and I'm pretty sure I'm a guy, Light." I whisper to myself.

"_mmnh, please, don't leave me…"_ She sobs lightly.

I'm pretty sure she means Serah though…Hate to break it to you but she's in the hospital.

I walk halfway out the door when she makes another cute sound.

"_Mmmn…Hope…" _

I blush. She looks so…cute when she's like that.

"_Don't leave…"_

I really am torn. If I stay, I can guarantee you the next morning I'm in for a world of pain. But…But she looks so lonely.

I sigh.

I sit next to her on her bed.

"All right, Light. I'm staying, consequences be damned!"

_**Hope would never know, but in the middle of the night…A smile appeared on her lips.**_

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Yep, this was a little rushed. Tormenting Hope is more fun than I thought…**

**Well, the only real reason I chose to update this is because I got inspiration when a reviewer stated he/she wanted me to update this…Hope this is good enough…Don't think so though.**

**Sorry about this Hope, I hate tormenting you but this time I just felt like it =).**

**And yes, I think that when Light is like that it's so KAWAIIII! XD**


End file.
